Clover for a Cat
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Zeena and Master Zik warn Sonic and Blaze about Zazz and Zavok wanting revenge on the former for their defeat on the Lost Hex. Sonic then proceeds to fight the latter two Zeti in a showdown on Earth. A lucky charm is also shared between Sonic and Blaze. Rated K Plus for slight violence. Pairings: Sonaze with slight one-sided SonZee. Zazz bashing present as well as Knuckles bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Clover for a Cat**

Sonic was running across a clover field at his usual pace…which was pretty fast. The reason why: other than the fact that it was obviously his most favorite thing to do, he was being chased down by 2 of the Deadly Six, which are a group of aliens called 'Zeti' who live on a planet known as the 'Lost Hex'. The planet shares Earth's atmosphere, yet for some reason, not even the '_Death Egg_' or the '_Space Colony ARK_' could spot it. It was a mystery for even Tails, yet he has heard about it.

The Zeti that were chasing Sonic down were a short old man with a cane and a slender girl with long flowing hair. The old man had two small horns on his head and a moustache. The girl had one single horn on her head. Due to a misunderstanding on Sonic's part, he was running from them, thinking that they were going to attack them. Sonic looked back for a second to see if he had ditched them. Sadly, he picked a bad time to do so because he tripped over a thick branch and fell over. The Zeti managed to catch up to him with the female looking at him in concern. "Sonic, are you okay?" she asked.

Before she could get closer, a ball of fire came and got in-between them. Once the fire cleared, it was revealed that Blaze the Cat, who had been Sonic's girlfriend for quite some time, had arrived from the Sol Dimension. Aware that today was St. Patrick's Day she wore a green version of her normally purple coat. Sonic was wearing a pair of green gloves on his hands. The old man, who was blue on top and black on the bottom, was the only one technically vulnerable to the 'tradition'. "Who are you?" the female Zeti asked.

"My name is Blaze the Cat, princess of the Sol Dimension and Guardian of the Sol Emeralds," Blaze answered. "Now who are you and what do you want with Sonic?" she asked in a threatening voice. The elder decided to answer first.

"I am Master Zik, the eldest of the Deadly Six, a group of Zeti who wish to take down the one called Dr. Eggman for enslaving and abusing us."

"My name is Zeena, and I only wanted to talk to Sonic about something," said the female Zeti, now identified as Zeena.

"I may not be Irish, but at least I'm lucky. Thanks, Blaze," Sonic said, getting a smile from Blaze. After the blue hedgehog stood up, Zeena breathed a sigh of relief, happy that he was alright. "Okay, I'll bite, Zeena. What do you want to talk about? Don't tell me Dr. Egg-enstein is at it again." This caused both girls to laugh. Ever since Sonic helped Blaze deal with Eggman Nega, she's been more lighthearted, but still set in her duties as a princess and Emerald Guardian.

"Actually, Sonic, we were just coming to warn you about Zavok and Zazz. They're coming after you for payback for beating us," Zeena answered.

"Okay, but I beat you and Zik here as well. Why aren't you attacking me?" Sonic thought for a minute. "Now that I think about it, how'd you get here from the Lost Hex?"

"Our powers control electronic devices, including robots. There were still a handful of robots on the Lost Hex left over from your time there," answered Master Zik.

"And I guess you got here by hitching a ride with one, is that it?" The two Zeti nodded. "Okay, now what about my other question? I'm sure you didn't forget about that, did you?" he asked.

"Actually, Sonic, we changed our views about you once we found out your reason for being on our world. I don't know about Zeena here, but I actually figured it as a misunderstanding. Zomom is still an idiotic glutton while Zor could really care less," Master Zik said, disregarding Sonic's lack of use for the word 'master' while Zeena was blushing and putting her hair behind her head. This didn't go unnoticed by Blaze, who was already in a rivalry with Rouge the Bat.

"So essentially, it's just your buddies Zavok and Zazz we have to worry about, is that it?" Blaze asked.

"That's right. Those two have it out for him. Just last week, we had to get some ice packs because Zazz was giving us major headaches," Zeena answered.

"Are you sure it wasn't his stench, Snow-Cone? Because if you asked me, he smells like he's never heard of a bath." The green Zeti laughed at that.

"As amusing as that sounds, I'm afraid it was his big mouth that gave us headaches," Master Zik said, answering Sonic's question. "He needs to learn to keep his mouth shut now and then."

"I agree with you on that one, Zik. He's…" Sonic began before being interrupted.

"I'm what, hedgehog?!" said a voice from behind. The four of them looked behind them and saw a freaky-looking Zeti with a Mohawk. He shoved Zeena and Master Zik aside and got in Sonic's face. "Do you care to finish that sentence? I'm dying to hear it."

"Sure thing, Zazz. As I was saying, guys, he's in dire need of mouthwash, toothpaste, and breath mints." That got Zazz angry. He tried to grab Sonic, but as usual, the hedgehog proved to be too fast for him. Blaze got into a fiery tornado and sent the purple Zeti flying a few feet. He then got angry at her for that, so he charged after her as well, but Zeena and Zik got in-between them.

"Aw c'mon, guys, can't you just let me get to them?" Zazz asked.

"No, Zazz. We won't let you harm them. All Sonic was trying to do was save his world as well as ours," Zeena pointed out. "You need to leave him, his friends, and this world alone."

"Do you really think I care? I feel like tearing something up. This will include you two as well!" Zeena and Master Zik were too shocked that he would say that to react to him punching them. Sonic zoned in with a homing attack, knocking Zazz to the ground before he could go after Blaze. He checked to see if the other two Zeti were alright to see Master Zik knocked out and Zeena holding her stomach. He didn't know why, but that got him angry.

"I believe I told you to harm only the inhabitants of this world, Zazz. I don't think members of our species qualify," said another voice, which was calmer, but just as malicious. "Long time, no see, Sonic."

Sonic and Blaze looked and saw a red Zeti with two horns on his head as well as a ponytail. "Listen, Zavok. It's me you're after. Leave Tails, Blaze, and the others out of this," Sonic demanded, ready to fight the Deadly Six leader.

"I think not, Sonic. After all, I'm disappointed in both Zeena and Master Zik for siding with you. I won't harm them until I'm through with you and your friends. I believe this includes this 'Amy' and 'Knuckles'."

"Sonic, what do we do?" Blaze asked.

"Hold this. Keep it with you, Blaze. Take care of Master Zik and Zeena and make sure they're alright. During our little run, I radioed Knuckles so he should be around already," Sonic answered. He kissed Blaze on the mouth. If Zeena wasn't hurt, she'd be jealous.

Sonic took off after Zavok, who left to start hurting their friends. Blaze looked in her hand and saw that Sonic handed her a Shamrock. She held on tight to it and prayed that Sonic would be safe.

* * *

The blue speed-demon caught up to Zavok in practically no time and Spin-Dashed him on the back, signaling that he was there. "Annoying hedgehog!" he exclaimed.

"Funny. That's what Eggman calls me," Sonic said back. He circled around Zavok and knocked him to the ground.

"Well then, I guess that's something I can agree with him on." Zavok charged after Sonic, who jumped over his head and grabbed his horns. He tried to toss the hedgehog off, even running toward a cliff, but Sonic jumped off in time and let Zavok crash into it. Once the red Zeti cleared his vision, he saw a boulder about to fall on him. "Oh no."

The boulder fell on Zavok and it knocked him out. Sonic grabbed his tail and drug him back to Blaze and the others. "Sorry, Zavok, but I can't take a chance on letting you harm my friends. Otherwise, I'd leave you there," Sonic said.

* * *

He got back while Zavok was still unconscious. He saw that Zeena and Master Zik were awake and Zazz was moved to a different spot. He also saw Knuckles clapping his hand together to get the dirt off of his mitts. "If I had to guess, Knuckles, I'd say Zazz regained consciousness and tried to attack Blaze but you stepped in and beat him."

"Yeah, and I'm guessing that that's the leader there," Knuckles responded, pointing at Zavok.

"Yep. He's a lot of trouble. It's a good thing that there was a boulder on the cliff I ran him into. He'd be a real pain in the neck if I didn't," Sonic pointed out.

"It's a shame how the young ones treat their elders nowadays. In my day, we respected one another. Zavok and Zazz are no different from the young ones down here," Master Zik said.

"Actually, Master Zik, Tails and his girlfriend Cream the Rabbit are very respectful towards their elders. The only exception in Tails' case is Eggman and his descendant Eggman Nega," Blaze explained, surprising their Zeti friends.

"Is that so? I'll have to meet Cream sometime. By the way, I know about the St. Patrick's Day tradition, but I'm not going to pinch Zavok or Zazz. Sonic and Knuckles already did a number on them."

"We should be getting back to the Lost Hex, Master Zik. We need to find a way to chain up Zavok and Zazz," said Zeena.

"Very well. Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze, thank you for defeating them. If you ever need help, let us know."

"The same goes to you, Master Zik," said Sonic. Zeena rushed up and hugged Sonic and Blaze tightly as a thank you while Knuckles was hauling Zavok and Zazz onto the robots they took. Zeena then left a kiss on Sonic's cheek.

"Now how come Sonic gets all the girls?!" Knuckles shouted. The others laughed at him in response.

"You try saving a planet with a good-looking girl on it and see where it gets you," Zeena responded, causing an ominous cloud to hang over Knuckles' head.

"Maybe next time, Knucklehead," said Sonic.

* * *

After the Zeti went back to the Lost Hex and Knuckles went back to the Master Emerald shrine, Sonic and Blaze were laying in the field watching the clouds. Blaze was looking at the 4-leaf clover that Sonic handed her. He could tell that she was wondering where he got that. "I got that shamrock before I started to run from Zeena and Master Zik. It's considered a lucky charm in some cultures, mainly the Irish," he said, reading her mind.

"Yes, well I'd say you'd be lucky even without the shamrock. These things are very lovely, you know," she said back. They lied there in silence with their eyes closed until Blaze spoke up again. "Do you want to know something, Sonic?" He opened an eye to show that he was listening. "I've always been envious of you. You have this freedom to go all over the world even though you have to protect the Chaos Emeralds. I'm stuck on an island with my duties as a princess and the Sol Emerald Guardian. If it weren't for that first one, I could explore my world too."

"Don't think that, Blaze. Ever since you and I first met, you've been able to run across our world while trying to recollect your Sol Emeralds. Since our worlds aren't that much different, I'd go so far to say that you pretty much travelled the globe. So really, you have no reason to be envious of me."

"By the way, has Zeena ever shown signs of affection to you before?" Blaze asked.

"No, not until today. The last time we met, she was trying to kill me," he answered.

"Well if I'd have known that, I'd have used the Sol Emeralds to get to the Lost Hex and help you and Tails, regardless of my fear of heights."

"That wouldn't have saved me and Tails the headache that came with working with Eggman."

"That's true." She then straddled Sonic and kissed him. They held it for about five minutes before breaking apart. "Thanks for the shamrock. I love you, Sonic," Blaze said.

"I love you too, Blaze. And you're welcome," Sonic said back.

THE END

* * *

**Okay, so it turns out I didn't break tradition. I thought about the whole Deadly Six thing since they put Zazz in **_**Sonic Dash**_** as one of the boss battles, which in a way had the other characters meeting him (including Silver, Blaze, and Shadow). That, plus the game **_**Sonic Lost World**_** (which I'm wanting to get for the 3DS), gave me the idea to put those four Zeti in the story. I couldn't find a way to include Zomom and Zor, which is why I stuck with Zavok and Zazz as the bad guys and Zeena and Master Zik as Sonic's allies. And yes, I wanted to burn Knuckles again as well.**

**Also, Zeena and Master Zik are OOC if you haven't noticed.**

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_** and all of the series characters.**


	2. Stop SOPA Once and For All!

_**This was copied and pasted from knacksjo who copied and pasted Zexal Ponies**_

Hey guys, Sorry this isn't an update but this urgent and I feel that everyone needs to know what's going on.

SOPA is slowly coming back and is in ranks of possibly being passed. I got word from a fellow fanfic writer _senshi moon _and senshi moon heard from many others. This bill is a threat to us who use the internet.

Our freedom to write fanfiction or post videos on YouTube with things like Video Game run-throughs, posting videos of song lyrics or singing a song from your favorite artist, will be taken away and taken as "copyrighted."

Us Fanfiction writers out there would be forced to stop writing fanfiction if this bill is passed for many reasons. The use of characters from anything whether anime (Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Etc,) or books (Harry Potter, Twilight, etc) or of anything that isn't our own.

If this bill is passes than anyone violating the terms of the SOPA bill, like us fanfiction writers for example, will be charted off to a maximum state prison for writing with these characters.

Writers who write a book with even glasses that are fairly similar to character from another will be arrested and confined for using a character with Emerald Green in the iris' of your character just as another author before you.

This is a serious manner matter for all of us. This effects all of us whether we know it or not. I am sure that some of you may not believe me or what I have to say and I can understand that. I would rather not believe it myself but the links below will provide information of the SOPA bill possible passing. If you remove the spaces then it should bring you to said website.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We aren't powerless in this people. We can fight for our freedom. We can stop SOPA before it stops us. This doesn't just affect Americans, no, this is a global problem that all of us, all around the world can fix. If we spread the word and stick together than we can once again stop the bill from being passed.

For our freedom of speech, for our freedom to write down and inspire, to read what our fellow readers have to offer; that is what we have at stake for if this bill is to be passed.

Freedom to sing a song that we love from our favorite artists and post it on the internet for the world to see, to help others get through a tough level in a game with a walk-through, to help others learn the lyrics to a song by making a video with the words, anything of this nature that is considered "copyright" will be taken, our privileges gone.

We aren't making money from this; we are just expressing ourselves for our love of anime, books, video-games, etc. Whether we read for entertainment, whether we write from creative charisma, whether we support the fandom, all of these things and more are that we do, is at stake.

-Please, help spread the word of the SOPA bill and help us continue to be free on the internet. We stopped it before and we can stop it again. Let's do everything we can, to put an end to SOPA and hopefully this time, once and for all.

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

Blackwolfqueen

theabridgedkuriboh

senshi moon

Leahtheredpearlvoice

Yusei-pal473

Werewolf Lover99


End file.
